lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Miaka Sasaki
Miaka is a very logical person, and always tries to see every angle in a situation. She also analyzes problems thoroughly before making a decision. Most of the time, anyway. Over the years Mia has become quite accomplished at playing the violin, an instrument that she has been fascinated with since childhood. Although she doesn't attempt to play extremely difficult pieces, she is quite good at the less difficult ones she does have time for. Although she tries to hide it (with the exception of wearing glasses) her eyesight is extremely bad. She often ends up running into things: poles, bushes, door frames, etc. if she is not paying close enough attention to her surroundings. This hinders her ability to teach, especially a class like Literature, but she preservers. Or lack thereof. Mia is not a very brave person at all, being scared of many ordinary things in life that would not normally scare a person. Such as black cats and broken mirrors. So add in some superstition as well. She is also afraid of blood, strange for someone who used to be a top fighter. History When Mia was very young her father, Sakoshita Ryou, left her and her mother to go on a training mission. A mission that he never returned from. Mia soon grew to hate and resent her father, especially when her mother remarried to a right bastard. The man both physically and emotionally abused her, tormenting her to within an inch of sanity. And her mother, her clueless mother, did absolutely nothing, even when Miaka tried to explain what was going on. Mia continued with her day-to-day life, training in the methods of the Sakoshita family, learning the ways of the sword. She practiced a lot, and eventually improved, although she still remained weak. She was still not strong enough to beat her step-father. When she was sixteen she left Kyoto to go to Tokyo. Upon arrival she found the Hinata Sou, and somehow, miraculously, became a resident. There she met many interesting individuals, and learned about confidence, friendship, and love. Yes, Mia, a person who had been previously known to be almost "doll like" due to her lack of interest in life, had fallen in love with a young man she met while at the dormitories. But after six months she heard a rumor that her father had been spotted in North America, in a city called New York. So she packed and left without telling a soul. In New York she met Lorna, the daughter of a powerful mob family. They became fast friends, and the Japanese girl even warmed up to Lorna's brother Kyle. Sadly, her trip was not all joyful. She did meet up with her father, in a way. She met some men who were paid to attack her. And had it not been for Kyle, she would have been raped and killed. He saved her, at the cost of his own life. After his death Mia left America, heading back to Japan along with Lorna, who wanted a change of pace. The two arrived safely, and Mia was reunited with the one she loved; though they had both changed. And, much to her horror, she was also reunited with her father. A battle ensued, ending when she managed to break the mental control someone else had over her father. Soon after they made up they both went back to Kyoto, where they stayed for another six months. When she returned she had lost all emotion once more, though this time due to her survival training that Ryou had put her through. Her lover managed to break through to her however, and she returned to normal. But she soon learned that there was trouble in America, and Lorna had to go back to help her family. The American girl asked Mia to go with her, and tearfully, she agreed. There she stayed for five years. After the first year the conflict was resolved, but Mia found that she could not leave yet. She had met a man by the name of Sasaki Hiroshi, and had fallen in love with him. They soon married, and Mia gave up the life of a fighter to become a teacher instead. But a few years later, almost five years after coming to America the second time, Hiroshi was killed in a raid by a family that opposed Lorna's. Mia, present to see the death of her husband, was devastated. Yet again a man had given his life to save her. The blood had been everywhere, coating the floor, the walls, the ceiling... her... From that moment onward she could not bear the sight of blood. Nor could she stay in the country where Hiroshi was killed. And so she moved back to Japan, to Tokyo, hoping to create a fresh start. She decided not to go back to the Hinata Sou, but to rent an apartment instead. She became a teacher, the same position she had at her last school in New York, and hoped that one day she might forget the horrors she had seen in her young life. Strangely, since the death of Hiroshi, she has also begun to lose her eyesight, and quickly. It deteriorated for awhile, and has since stopped, but she worries that it will start once more and she will completely lose the ability to see. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Ryou Sakoshita Hiroshi Sasaki Lorna McKay Akito Miyazawa Powers & Abilities Bird Summon Using her ki energy Mia is able to summon a bird made entirely out of her energy. The size of the bird depends on how much ki she uses. This is not meant to be an attack, but more of just a warning signal, a messenger, or a way to scout the area. If she were to use it in battle it would most likely be used as a way to startle her opponent or to distract them long enough for her to attack them more directly. Water Control Again using her ki she is able to both walk on the surface of water, as well as control water. In small amounts, of course. She has used this technique in the past in order to douse a fire in the kitchen, as well as to keep the rain off of her when she is sick. Again, not meant to be an attack. Previously, before she gave up the life of fighting, she would use this as an attack. She would most often create a whip of water to attack her foe with, or trap someone in a bubble of water, forcing them to surrender or risk drowning. Sword Fighting Mia has been known to be an excellent sword wielder. When she was a teenager her father took her under his wing and taught her the basics of sword fighting in addition to the basics of his own personal style. He intended for her to master it and make it her own by developing her own technique but she left for New York before she could reach that point. Trivia *Mia's most prized possessions are her cat Toto, her wedding and engagement rings, and a first edition copy of ''Persuasion ''by Jane Austen that she picked up in New York. Also See *Juuban Municipal Academy *List of Juuban Academy Faculty